Igisoro (português)
Igisoro → Inglês. Igisoro é um jogo que pertence à família mancala para dois jogadores. Esta variante foi inicialmente jogada por Tutsi (também conhecido por Abatutsi ou por Batutsi) no Ruanda, Burundi e Uganda. Igisoro, tal como o jogo Omweso, é jogado num tabuleiro (igisoro) de 4x8 poços (icúba) e com 64 sementes. O território de cada jogador é compreendido pelas duas filas de poços que estejam mais próximas de cada um dos jogadores. O vocábulo Vaca é usado metaforicamente no jogo Igisoro: os jogadores tentam capturar, um dos outros, as “vacas” (inká) e um tabuleiro com muitos poços com uma só semente é conhecido por “a linha dos bezerros” (urunyána). Neste jogo são empregues tabuleiros talhados em madeira (existem mesmo mesas cujo tampo é um tabuleiro de jogo) ou buracos escavados no solo. Os jogadores mestres em Igisoro nunca retiram as sementes de um poço, para procederem à sua contagem, antes de um movimento e quem for apanhado a contar com o dedo poderá ser ridicularizado. Alguns jogadores experientes jogam este jogo de olhos vendados e podem mesmo jogar, em simultâneo, com múltiplos jogadores. Em Dezembro de 2007, um torneio de Igisoro foi organizado pela Umurage (um centro cultural para emigrantes do Ruanda), em Montreal, no Canadá. Em 2008, Antoine Nzeyimana, do Instituto de Ciência e Tecnologia de Kigali (KIST), no Ruanda ganhou US$600 com a sua mini aplicação, com o jogo Igisoro, apresentado no Concurso promovido pela sessão inaugural das mini aplicações do Google da África Oriental. Enganar o adversário é uma prática comum e é conhecida por gukanga ("para trair"). Regras Tabuleiros e Contadores Cada jogador controla as duas filas de oito poços do seu lado e o jogo começa com sementes (ubusoro; literalmente chamadas de : "pequenas bolas") em cada um dos poços da fila interior do seu território. Posição inicial As Três Fases O jogo compreende três fases: * Kugereka: Colocar as sementes em grupos de quatro, conforme pode verificar na figura acima. * Guc úmuvúno: A abertura pode compreender 2-4 movimentos. O primeiro movimento é conhecido por kuvuna, o segundo movimento por kwivunura. Os movimentos são realizados em simultâneo, embora seja permitido fazê-los alternadamente se se jogar online (como no applet Nzeyimana's). Após o segundo movimento as sementes podem ser capturadas. Se não existiu um jogo antes, qualquer jogador pode tomar a iniciativa, caso contrário esta iniciativa é reservada ao vencedor do último jogo, que é designada por gutáng inganji ("impor o seu triunfo"). A captura (kurása) dá imediatamente início à terceira fase. * Kubúguza: Os movimentos são realizados alternadamente e a captura pode ocorrer a todo o momento. Regras Gerais Na sua vez, o jogador escolhe um poço do seu território que contenha pelo menos duas sementes e semeia-as colocando uma semente em cada poço no sentido anti-horário (guteba) em torno do seu território. Se a última semente for semeada num poço com sementes, na fila do exterior, o jogador pega em todas as sementes desse poço e começa a semear, novamente, a partir do próximo poço. Se a última semente for semeada num poço com sementes, na fila do interior, e se um ou ambos os poços do lado do adversário estiverem vazios, então o seu turno continua com outra sementeira com a que foi descrita anteriormente. Se a última semente for semeada num poço ocupado, na fila interior e se ambos os poços do lado oposto do adversário não estiverem vazios, o jogador pode pegar em todas as sementes destes dois poços e semeá-las. * Quando o jogador opta por recolher as sementes dos poços do adversário, a sementeira começa novamente a partir do poço onde o jogador começou, inicialmente, o seu turno. * Se o jogador, no seu turno, optar por não recolher as sementes dos poços adversários, ele terá de dizer: “Passo” (ndahise). O adversário responde-lhe “Eu retiro” (ndakubye) e de seguida ele retira as sementes que não foram recolhidas. O jogador retira as suas sementes colhidas do seu poço da linha interior e adiciona-as ao poço adjacente na linha exterior, e isto é realizado enquanto o outro jogador ainda está a semear. Apenas para uma recolha ou para uma captura directa, o jogador que começa a partir de ou que chega aos poços destacados a cinzento claro, na figura abaixo, pode optar por mover no sentido horário (kugarama). Quando o jogador inicia a partir de qualquer outro poço, ele só pode mover no sentido anti-horário. Os poços que invertem o sentido Os poços que invertem o sentido da jogada nas filas interiores são chamados nteba, os restantes poços nas outras filas são chamados ugutwi. Se a última semente cair num poço vazio, o turno do jogador termina. O jogo termina e o jogador perderá o jogo se não conseguir semear as suas sementes. Variantes Em algumas áreas, os jogadores são obrigados a capturar (ndahise não é permitido). A Consultar Dicionário de Igisoro Referências ;Anonymous.: Rwanda: Kist Student Wins Google Gadget Competition. No: The New Times (Kigali) 19 de Setembro 2008. ;Bizimana, S.: Umukino w'igisoro. Reji y'Ingoro y'Umurage w'u Rwanda, 1991. ;Burgt, J. M. M. van der: Un Grand Peuple d'Afrique Equatoriale. Bois-le-Duc (França) 1903, 69-71. ;Coupez, A. & Benda, V.: Terminologie du Jeu d'Igisoro en Rwanda. Em: Africa-Tervuren 1963; 9 (2): 37-41. ;Huylebrouck, D.: Afrika en wiskunde. VUBPRESS, Bruxelas (Bélgica) 2005, 127-144. ;Kimenyi, A. : Cow Metaphors. Paper read at Yale at 29 Annual Conference on African Linguistics. California State University at Sacramento, Sacramento CA (EUA) 1999. ;Merriam, A. P.: The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi of North-East Ruanda. Em: Man 1953; 53 (11): 169-172. ;Murray, H. J. R.: The Game of Kubuguza among the Abatutsi (Correspondence). Em: Man 1953; 53 (12): 194. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category: Jogo de Mancala Category:Igisoro (português)